Yu-Gi-Oh! UNITY
by HaremOverlord
Summary: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction taking place in my own world. The original series may be referenced in the fanfiction, but none of the characters will be appearing. I will be using my OC's only. If you don't like OC's then don't read it.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor am I claiming to. I'm just writing a Fanfiction of it.

.

 _Prologue: 3 against 100._

 _In the beginning, there were 3 gods that ruled over all of Egypt. Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. These three gods watched over Egypt and maintained a balance of good and evil. The gods' power was absolute. They decided the fates of everything. They alone decided whether something would live or die. Eventually, the people grew tired of some gods deciding their fates. Manipulating the power of the_ _ **Shadow Games,**_ _they created 100 entities to wage war against the gods. They dubbed these entities,"the numbers" and used them against the 3 Egyptian Gods. The Number's power was limited, however, and eventually their power source, the_ _ **XYZ Network**_ _, ran dry. The Numbers, and their creations, vanished, but the damage was done and the Gods went into hiding to recover. The people were at last, free._

.

 **TIME SKIP: 5000 YEARS**

.

 _A legend exists that whoever collects all 100 number cards will gain access to unlimited power. The Egyptian gods, still wounded, have selected hosts to prevent the rise of the numbers. The fate of the world now rests on the decisions of Yudai Zero, for he is destined to bring balance between the gods, and the numbers._

* * *

 _Chapter 1: An Ordinary Duel?_

 ***BEEP***

 ***BEEP***

 ***BEEP***

 _ ***click***_

 **YUDAI'S POV**

* * *

I groaned, having just woken up. I glanced at my alarm clock. "Wha... OH SHIT!" I shouted, seeing as I have five minutes until school starts. I got my stuff together as fast as I could and bolted out of the door. "Shit shit SHIT," I muttered to myself,"if I'm late again, I won't have time for after school dueling!" I managed to get to get to class with five seconds to spare. "Nice timing." Said Aren Lore, a friendly rival of mine. "Screw off." I muttered, still out of breath,"I made it in time, and that's what matters." "Yeah, so you can lose." Aren declared. "Yeah, we'll see about that, won't we."

* * *

 **TIME SKIP: 7 HOURS**

* * *

I met Aren outside, my duel disk armed and my duel gazer set. "Ready to face my victory?" Aren said cockily. "The only victory here will be mine!" I shouted, syncing up with the duel world. "Hahaha, we'll just have to see, now won't we." Aren chuckled.

 ***DUEL WORLD SET.**

"Ready to duel?" Aren asked. "I was born ready!" I shouted.

 **"DUEL!"**

"I'll take the first turn," I exclaimed,"with this! I summon Giant Rat in attack position! Then I'll set this card face down and end my turn." Aren smirked and shook his head. "Is that the best you've got?" He asked. "Are you inferring that you have a stronger monster?" I questioned. "Yes I am because that monster is weak!" He shouted,"I'll demonstrate my power with this! I summon Flamvell Grunika in attack position! Then I'll attack your Giant Rat with it!" His attack went through and I took 300 points of damage. "It'll take more than that to put me down!" I shouted. "I knew that, which is why I summoned a monster with an effect such as this," He shouted back,"when my monster destroys a monster you control, you take damage equal to its level ×200! That's 800 additional damage! Reducing you to 6900 life points." "You forgot one thing though," I stated,"I have a monster effect too! When Giant Rat is destroyed by battle, I can special summon an earth monster with 1500 or less attack points in attack position. I'll choose Gogogo Golem!" Gogogo Golem was summoned and he ended his turn. "It's my turn," I stated,"and I'm gonna summon Feedback Warrior in attack position! Thanks to its effect, Gogogo Golem becomes a level three. Then, by using my two monsters, I'll build an overlay network, to XYZ summon Muzurhythm, the String Djinn! "Ha!" Aren laughed,"my monster is still stronger!" He had no idea about it's effect. "I activate Muzurhythm's effect!"I shouted," By removing one XYZ Material during its attack, I can double the attack points! Your Flamvell Grunika is destroyed and you take 1300 damage." He grunted from the damage. "Is that all you've got?" He asked. "There'll be more where that came from, but I end my turn for now." I casually replied. He drew a card, then grinned. "This isn't going to end well for you," He cockily chuckled,"I'll summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in attack position! Then I'll attack your Muzurhythm, destroying it and inflicting 100 damage straight to your life points." It wasn't much damage, but I didn't have any other choice but to take it. "Anything else?" I asked. "Yes as a matter of fact," He replied, "using Horus's effect, I'll tribute it to special summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6! And with that, I end my turn." This wasn't going well. I drew my next card and chuckled. " I'm afraid you're going to end up saying goodbye to that monster of yours. Because I'm summoning Goblindbergh in attack position! Then, using its effect, I special summon Spirit of the Harp." I exclaimed, and judging by the look on his face, he knew where this was going. "I use these two monsters to XYZ summon Number 39, Utopia! I'm gonna use Utopia to destroy your Horus, and inflict 200 damage to you. I end my turn." He seemed pretty angry at first then he drew a card, and I swear I saw a golden aura around him. I forgot that, though, when I heard his voice, but not his voice.

 ** _"THIS IS THE END, NUMBER!"_**

*Author's Note*

As much as I hate to, I'm gonna have to end the chapter here. I will upload more later, but I do have other things in my life, so it's not my number 1 priority. I'll see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
